Can't Wait Anymore
by RyugaFangirlX
Summary: 'The silly games are over Sasori-Danna. I've waited for so damn long,un.I can't hold it inside anymore,i've tried but I can't. I'm sorry.' DeiSaso,Yaoi


**Disclaimer:Saso and Dei do not belong to me,otherwise SasoDei would happen already. A fangirl can only dream and hope.**

**I'm not a good writer and you might get a little confused somewhere so yeah...**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

The two artists were on their way back to the base. Deidara never failed to keep that idiotic smile of his on the whole way which annoyed Sasori to no end, and the puppet master had to barley keep himself from beating the living shit out of the blonde. The reason? Their mission, or rather more specific how their mission went. By the time they arrived to battle some ninjas ,the ex-Iwagakure nin had to shout 'Sasori no Danna,look un!' every fucking minute. He was obviously showing his so called 'art' and just how cool he was blowing shit up. This of course, happened quite often in order to amaze his Master and prove that he wasn't just a useless brat. Sasori however,being well..Sasori didn't give a single fuck and continued on calling his partner nicknames,making fan of his art and not caring a bit whether he just died in a shit-hole. Deidara in the other hand, respected his Danna as a fellow artist and besides the other's huge disbelief of explosions ,he didn't mind his art. He even accepted it although Deidara respected any kind of art actually. Why couldn't Sasori do the same?

_Because Danna is different,un. He has other views on art,yeah_,Deidara thought, rolling his eyes, sighing quietly to himself._ But today everything is going to change...__**,**_he smirked,an evil smile growing on his mouth in a somewhat creepy way. You're now probably wondering what that perverted blonde had in his mind. He was going to do something wrong, something he'd surely feel guilty after, something dangerous...Then again the bomber liked danger. Deidara was going to show true art to his master that night. Every time Sasori looked at him, his heart would beat even faster. At first,he didn't have any idea of what the hell was going on but he figured it out eventually. He was madly in love with the World's best Puppet Master. That fabulous red hair which he sometimes would touch a little,those beautiful brown eyes at which Deidara could not help but admire with all his might, those lips which he wanted to kiss so much just made everything so damn...hot. It was still a wonder how he hardly kept himself from nosebleeding in front of the Sunagakure nin.

It may have been love at first sight but Deidara wasn't too sure. Once, during a mission, some weird girls were trying to flirt with his Danna ,exactly when he got outside of Hiruko. Sasori kept looking at them with a bored expression on his face,if Deidara remembered quite well but he felt so jealous that those bitches even dared to talk to him. They didn't obviously know that they had been chatting with one of the Akatsukis or else they wouldn't be stupid enough to even come near them. However, there was and the funny part too which Deidara cursed under his breath and used his clay to make a huge explosion. The girls and the villagers had been so frightened after hearing the world 'Katsu' that they froze in place as if they were statues.

''What the hell is wrong with you,brat?'',shouted Sasori,looking very mad.''We are in in a stupid trouble now because of you!'',and he had been right.A young man was brave enough and tried to ran off and tell the Hokage about the news, until Sasori him . The poor villagers started trembling with fear for some reason after recognizing the Sasori of the Red Sand. Nobody knew what happened afterwards but it sure wasn't very pleasant. Not even Deidara knew as Sasori told him to leave the village because he had some serious 'business' to take care of. Deidara refused at first but eventually obeyed ,not wanting to anger his Danna even more than he already did. Perhaps Sasori had killed them or burned them alive, one shall never know. Who cares anyway? Deidara sure didn't. He could careless about some foolish people who dared to anger him,he was a criminal after all,why should he care?

Furthermore months passed like days and Deidara didn't know what to do anymore. This wasn't like him,it wasn't like him at all. But he knew who to blame for that,the one who completely destroyed his life,making it a nightmare and learning the stupid meaning of 'love'. Sasori. Did he even need this? What is love? Do criminals even focus on that sort of thing? Of course not. Love is only for fools. He didn't love anyone,right? _Lie._ He didn't care for anyone,right?_Lie Again. _Who was he kidding? He couldn't do anything about it and that made him insane. Sometimes,he could not control his own actions and his desires. That seriously had to stop and tonight was the perfect time.

He no longer is waiting for Sasori to love him back,he's tired.

He no longer is waiting for Sasori to make love to him,he was going to do that himself.

One way or another.

_The silly games are over Sasori-Danna. I've waited for so damn long,un.I can't hold it inside anymore,i've tried but I can't. I'm sorry._

He opened the door revealing a cute sleeping Sasori on the bed. Something that surprised him a little bit was that the puppet master had been in his human form._Oh well,that makes things even more interesting ,un~._ Little did he know, the red-head was actually awake the whole time watching carefully Deidara's every moves. The blonde was about to kiss him when Sasori forced his head the other way,looking completely shocked for life.

''What the fuck,Deidara? What are you doing in my room?'',he pushed the blonde away and Deidara just laughed hysterically and Sasori thought he had gone mad. He also noticed that his hair was in somewhat crazy-style and not his usual one. Then, he blushed a little, noticing the brat was shirtless.

''Oh? So you're awake,danna,un?'',his grin grew once again and tried to grab the red-head by the hand but failed as Sasori punched him in the .

Fresh blood started bleeding from his nose and Deidara smirked evily,looking happy as hell. Okay..perhaps the brat was drunk?

''As expected lovely Master,you're so strong'',he stood up again and cleared the blood.

Sasori's eyes grew wide with shock ''Look,I don't know what the hell you're doing in my room at 1:30. I don't even know what has gotten into you,brat but I suggest you kindly leave before I do something dangerous'',he hid his hands behind and frowned down at his partner.

_Now's my chance_,Deidara thought and grabbed the rope he was hiding for a long time now. The blonde wrapped it around the red-head before he could even react to what was happening.

''What the? What is the meaning of this Deidara?'',The puppet master shouted loudly and Deidara had to cover his mouth in case the other members would hear.

''Yes I did it! I did it,un! After all these fucking months,hmm! You're finally mine Sasori no Danna!'',before Sasori could open his mouth to probably curse,Deidara's lips crashed with his own. After a little while they gasped for air.

''You're so dead brat!''

''Oh,my beautiful,sexy as hell Danna,you're all mine,un'',Deidara ignored him and continued with his fun. ''Just enjoy,hmm''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Sasori woke up the next morning with a huge headache._ What happened last night? Dammit,I don't remember anything.._

_''_Oh Sasori-Danna harder,faster,un!'',Deidara was saying in his sleep and Sasori blushed nervously at the idiot's stupid cute face. Then it hit him.

''Oh no,no, ! This didn't happen! DEIDARA!'',he grabbed his head with his hands,not knowing what to do anymore. This was so wrong. How? Just how?

''Hmm,yes Danna,un?'',the blonde answered as if everything was normal. Sasori was so going to punish him afterwards.

To think that he,the powerful Master of Puppets had been raped by the brat made him really ashamed. Then again,Deidara gave him something to drink the day before so that he could feel weak. So this is why Deidara was acting rather strange yesterday. Damn that brat!

''I hate you,Deidara,I really do..stupid brat''

''Love you too,hmm''

_**~To the world you might be just a person but to me you are the world ~**  
_


End file.
